Kyoya Ootori fan fiction
by Amberxsupernova
Summary: Kyoya fan fiction :D Hope you like it    Ouran High School Host Club and characters  c  Bisco Hatori
1. Chapter 1

Ouran Host Club is open for business.

"Haru-channnn~" Honey-senpai said, and ran to Haruhi and almost knocked her over in a hug. "When is your friend coming? Is she nice~? Does she like cake~?"

Haruhi tried to keep her balance. "I don't know, Honey-senpai. She should be here in a little while, I'm sure. And maybe she likes cake.. you'll have to ask her" Haruhi politely pushed Honey off.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses with his middle finger, and looked at Haruhi. "I did some research on your friend, there"

Haruhi sighed. "Of course you did, Kyoya-senpai"

Kyoya smirked, and glanced at the laptop he was previously typing on. "So, she had been starting her own business at just the young age of 12, right? By 15, she had already developed a software and gaming company, and owns gaming stores all around Japan, plus a few random stories that are focused on many other things?"

Haruhi blinked, she didn't even know the intricate details like he did. "I suppose so.. she never really talked about all that around friends. Around people, she acts like a normal person"

Tamaki had been watching from his place on the couch, he had been staring at the door, waiting for the girl to come in so he could be the first to greet her. The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were both beside him, fighting for the spot to be the first to greet her. "Wait! So she acts like any normal commoner!" Tamaki looked horrified.

Kyoya looked at his moronic best friend. "That must be a tough feat to accomplish, with the networth this young lady has gotten"

Haruhi looked absolutely unamused, and was about to interject but the door to the room swung open. A girl, looked 17 with long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail on the top of her head and deep violet eyes stepped in. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and capri pants, nothing like a business woman would wear.

"Haruhi-san~" She said with a bright smile.

Tamaki and the twins all crowded around her, and made her look uncomfortable.

Tamaki held out a rose. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Minamoto-san~"

She took it, reluctantly, it seemed. "Please, just call me Azumi. No need to be formal"

The twins both looked at each other, then at Tamaki, then at Azumi. Each twin linked an arm with hers, and Hikaru took the rose and tossed it over his shadows, letting it fall to the floor. "Sorry about him, he's so forward~"

"And you're not being forward..?" Azumi thought to herself, but of course stayed polite.

"Come on, let her walk in and get used to the place before you attack" Haruhi said, but it sounded like a demand.

Azumi wiggled herself free and stepped into the middle of the room, her hands on her hips as she examined the place. "This isn't a half bad place.. very nice"

Kyoya had been watching her since she walked in. In his mind, gears were turning and he was thinking about how getting closer to this girl could mean good things for the Ootori family. Obviously, she knew what she was doing and was successful in her line of work. It doesn't take a genius to know that Kyoya ought to have some relationship with her.

"I'm glad to see it's to your liking, Azumi-san" Kyoya gave her a sweet smile, and she raised an eyebrow.

"The Shadow King.." She glanced at Haruhi, and back at Kyoya. "I know you, you're Kyoya Ootori. Your family deals with the medical field, right?"

"Yes, so you've heard of me?" He held his clip board to his chest, and the others looked on to their conversation.

"I have. From Haruhi, and many others" She turned, and looked at Honey. "You're Mitsukuni, am I right?" She smiled, and Honey had a slice of cake in his hands.

"That's me~! Do you like cake?" He held the strawberry topped slice of cake up to her, and she chuckled.

"Yeah, I like cake" She took the slice, and was pulled over to a table near the window where Takeshi had been sitting quietly, keeping to himself.

Kyoya watched her be pulled away, right in the middle of their conversation. The way it had played out, made him think she must know about the way he works. He turned to Haruhi, who just stood there silently, glad their attention was off her for the time being.

"Haruhi, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kyoya said, as he pushed his glasses up onto his face again, the light made them flash.

"Hmm?" Haruhi looked up. "Oh, sure senpai" She walked over to him, waiting to see what he had to say to her.

"Have you told Miss. Azumi about me? It seems as though she's known me from a specific source" He had his usual expression on his face, and Haruhi looked somewhat confused.

"Well, yeah, of course I've told her about you, I told her about everyone. I figured it'd make her more comfortable if she knew something about everyone. Is there something wrong, senpai?" Haruhi looked as innocent as she usually did.

Kyoya gave her a smile. "No, nothing is wrong. I was only curious" He looked over at Azumi, who was eating the strawberry off her cake slice.

"Hmm.. this girl knows about me. I'll have to change her mind" Kyoya sat down at his laptop, and started clacking away at his keyboard. In his mind, he was thinking of ways to get closer to the girl, there was no way he'd pass up a chance to get some recognition from his father.

"I'm glad to see I'm so welcomed here~" Azumi said, once she swallowed the strawberry.

Tamaki went over to her, and gave her his famous side glance. "But of course a friend of Haruhi's would be fully welcomed into our little group~ We're happy to have you here"

Azumi chuckled, she wasn't phased like the other girls were with his handsome tactics, and just thought he was being funny. In her mind, she was saying how she could tell this Tamaki fellow was kind of an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, Azumi, would you like to watc the hosts as they go about their club business?" Tamaki asked the girl, who was drinking a cup of instant coffee.

"I suppose so, I can watch for a little while, but then I've really got some work to do" Azumi said, and gestured toward the laptop, calculator, and folder that was on the table in front of her.

Kyoya looked up from his clipboard, eying her laptop and folder. It made him get more curious as to what the young tycoon really had going on in her corprate world. Gears were turning in Kyoya's head, and he quickly went back to his clipboard before anyone noticed him.

Slowly, the host clubs usual customers piled in, ready to get their daily dose of the stunning young men.

"Hello, my sweet princess. It's a pleasure to see you today" Tamaki said as he kissed the hand of one of his red haired customers.

"Oh Tamaki, the pleasure is all mine" The young lady said, a dark blush had crept onto her cheeks.

Azumi watched Tamaki, and quietly giggled to herself at how the girls became so easily star-struck by a few simple words and a look in the eyes. Azumi turned her head to the twins now, who were giving their head turning twincest performance.

"Oh Kaoru, please forgive me, the girls just love when I tell them about our baby stories.. yours are the funniest"

"Hikaru.. I don't like when you embarrass me like that.. especially in front of such lovely young ladies" Kaoru replied, and turned his head away from his brothers face.

Hikaru turned his brothers head back to face him, and pulled him closer. The girls leaned forward in anticipation.

"Kaoru, I'll make it up to you tonight.. you know today is our special movie and play time night~" Hikaru said, with a smile small on his face.

"Oh my! Brotherly love has never been portrayed like this before! How riqsue and forbidden!" One of the females said, the other two watching were simply making excited, high pitched noises.

Azumi raised an eyebrow, she'd never seen something like that before either. Next, she turned her attention to Honey and Mori, although not much was going on with them. The girls were cooing over Honey, who was eating a piece of strawberry shortcake and swinging his legs. Mori, who sat across from Honey, stayed his usual silent self. As Azumi finished her cup of coffee, she looked over at Kyoya, who seemed more interested in his work than in being a host. He didn't have any girls fighting for his attention at that point in time, and Azumi had a feeling he preferred it that way.

She set down her now empty cup, and opened her folder. Inside, she only had two papers. One was the list of her businesses she needed to check up on, the others were a list of companies she needed to call and talk about getting more in touch with, and possibly form a contract with as well. She opened her prized laptop which contained all of her important data in, the laptop was practically the center of Azumi's knowledge. As she was about to start her work, an announcement came over the loud speaker, asking for all of the students to pile into the cafeteria for a short meeting, to discuss a school trip to Greece. Azumi brushed it off, knowing it didn't include her, but Tamaki ran over and pulled her up off the couch.

"Come with us! I'll speak to my father about allowing you on the trip~" He said excitedly, and dragged her to the door.

"Oh, well alright.." She agreed, and was dragged out by the blonde before she could shut down her laptop.

The computer lay open and isolated on the table now, and Kyoya was the only one in the room. The host club was so distracted by Azumi, no one bothered to check if the raven haired boy had followed. He eyed her computer, and slowly began making his way over to it.

"Hmm, father would be most pleased with my findings.." He said quietly, as he sat in front of the glowing screen.

Kyoya had only gotten a glimpse of information before he heard a voice in the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing, Kyoya Ootori?"

His head shot up, and he met the eyes of a scowling Azumi. Kyoya had been caught red handed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya froze for only a moment, then quickly regained his calm demeanor and stood up.

"Aiko, you didn't turn off your laptop when you walked out. I was taking a few moments from my time to turn it off for you" Kyoya said, with one hand in his pocket as he looked at her from behind those flashing glasses.

Aiko was buying it for one single moment, and she was furious. "I know what your true intentions are, Kyoy—"

Aiko was cut off by the host club rushing in; they were too excited to even notice that Kyoya and Aiko had been alone in the room.

Tamaki was waving a piece of paper in her face, a permission slip. "I talked to father and the head of the school, and they said it's alright for you to come as long as you pay for your things" Tamaki said, with a big goofy grin on his face.

Aiko took the permission slip, and eyed Kyoya, who nonchalantly had gone over to his black notebook and was scribbling something down. She forced a smile, although behind her smile she was truly angry at the Ootori boy for doing something so dishonest, and dirty.

Haruhi noticed her friend's negative aura, and stepped over to her, glad that the boys were now distracted with their Greece trip plans. "Azumi, are you alright? You seem… angry. Did something happen with you and Kyoya just now…?"

Azumi smiled softly, leave it to Haruhi to always notice every little thing. "Don't worry about it, Haruhi. I think I can let it go… if I really feel like talking about it, I promise I'll tell you"

Haruhi nodded her head and was quickly pulled away by Tamaki, who wanted to show her a book he found on ancient Greek goddesses, mainly Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Azumi's eyes flitted over to Kyoya once more, who was just minding his business like nothing had ever happened. Hikaru and Kaoru both noticed her looking at him, and snuck up next to her.

"Azumi, you keep looking at Kyoya…" Hikaru said, and then Kaoru finished his sentence. "…Are you interested in him?"

Azumi blushed a little at that insane thought, and shook her head. "Absolutely not!" She didn't want to tell the host club about what Kyoya did, she really just wanted to forget it to be honest.

The twins weren't buying it. "Oh? But you were just staring at him… we think you do like him, Azumi~" The twins said in unison, and Azumi sighed.

"Think what you want, I want to hear more about this trip to Greece and get everything ready for it. When do we leave?"

Honey and Mori came over, Honey was sitting up on Mori's shoulders holding Usa-chan. "We leave in 4 days~ so be ready Azumi-chan~"

Azumi nodded and Kyoya walked over, and had his usual cool guy smile on his face. "This trip sounds quite enjoyable. We're all glad you could make it with us, Azumi"

Azumi forced a smile, and was able to make it believable. "Yeah, it'll be incredible, Kyoya"


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally the day of the big school trip, and Kyoya was planning the host clubs seating, so the customers could sit next to a specific host on the plane.

"Tamaki, you will be sitting next to Reiko Hashakugi" Kyoya said, and Reiko was gazing at the blonde haired boy, glad she had paid the money to sit beside him.

Tamaki placed a hand on her cheek, gazing into her eyes. "Ah, my princess. My heart already soars through the clouds when I see your beautiful face"

The girl squealed, her cheeks turning pink. While most of the other hosts and students wre chatting amongst themselves, Azumi was sitting quietly next to Haruhi, while she was doing her job as a host. Haruhi was currently talking to the girls about sight-seeing together, and Kyoya looked from Azumi, to the detailed plane seating chart he had put together. He had all of the hosts seated next to a specific girl that paid for the priviledge. Kyoya, who wasn't fond of having an enemy that could bring merit to the Ohtori family, had a plan already being played out.

"Azumi, may I talk to you for a moment?" He said, pushing up his glasses with his forefinger.

Azumi looked over, a forced smile spread across her face. What was this guy up to now? She had let the previous situation go somewhat, but was still feeling a tad sour towards Kyoya. None of the other hosts noticed as Kyoya had pulled her over to the side.

"Azumi, I have the seating arrangments right here" He said, and showed her the neatly made chart.

Her eyes skimmed over the page, searching for her own name. She paused when she spotted her name, sitting in one of the front rows. Azumi lucky had a window seat, which she prefered, but sitting beside her would be Kyoya, one of the host club patrons, and Haruhi on the end seat.

Azumi blinked a few times. Was she seeing this correctly? "Kyoya, you did this on purpose. What are you trying to achieve here?"

Kyoya smiled to her. "I would like to make it up to you, for what I did. Please, forgive me, Miss. Azumi" He swallowed some of his dignity so utter those words.

Azumi was very suspicious, but it was unlike her to hold a grudge. "...Alright, Kyoya" She said simply, and watched as everyone was now leaving the room, to head for the airport.

While Azumi followed Haruhi out of the room, Kyoya quickly turned around, glad to have the others be distracted for a quick moment. He took out his cellphone, which rang right on cue.

"Hello, father" Kyoya said into his phone, his glasses seemed to flash as he tilted his head downwards.

His father answered him, without a hello, just got right down to business. "I have come in contact with that young woman's parents"

Kyoya smiled, very cheshire cat-like. "What did they say, father?"

"I will speak to you when you arrive in Greece" His father said, and the phone clicked as he hung up.

Kyoya slid his phone into his pocket, put on a normal, laid back expression, and headed out of the room behind the host club. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Everyone, please take your seats, the plane will be leaving in a few minutes" A woman said over the intercom on the plane.

It had taken almost an hour to get the Ouran students settled onto the plane and ready to go. Azumi leaned back in her seat, looking out the window. Kyoya sat with his notebook, jotting down places to visit during the Host Club's free time. Azumi, in the back of her mind, was desperately trying to figure out what Kyoya had on HIS mind. She wracked her brain for answers that never came during the plane ride, and all the way up until they checked into their hotel.

Azumi had gotten a single hotel room, next to Haruhi's single room. After Azumi had taken out her things from her suitcases, she heard a knock on her door. Azumi wasn't surprised when she was face to face with the young Ootori boy.

"Hello, Miss. Azumi" Kyoya said with a smile, he had his notbook under one arm.

"Hello, Kyoya," She said, trying to stay respectful, "Did you need something?"

I made arrangements at a formal restaurant here in Athens, and I would like for you to accompany me" He said, as if they ate dinner together often.

"Um.. well alright.. I've got free time tonight" She said, but only after histating for a few moments. What was this guy up to now?

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Thank you, Miss. Azumi. There will be a surprise waiting for you there, so be prepared" Before she could say anything more, he went down the hall into his own hotel room.

Azumi went to close her door, but before she could close it all the way, two feet stopped the door from closing.

"You and Kyoya are going out to dinner?" The Hitachiin brothers said in unison, both had sneaky little smiles on their faces.

Azumi sighed and sat on her bed. "Seems like it. I want to know what that surprise is.." She said, obviously annoyed.

The twins looked at each other, then Hikaru looked at her and spoke. "This is really odd you know, for Kyoya anyway"

Azumi looked up at them. "Yeah, I agree. I've heard enough about that boy to know that much. That's why I want to know what's going on here"

Hikaru and Kaoru both smiled. "Tonight at dinner, we're going to hide out and watch, okay~?" Azumi knew even if she said it wasn't okay, they'd still do it.

Azumi just nodded to make things easier and fell back onto her bed. "I guess I ought to prepare my outfit then. You two go" She said, and pointed at the door.

The two twins left the room, and after much hesitation, Azumi got her outfit ready.

A few hours later, Azumi answered the knock on her door, and was once again face to face with Kyoya.

"Good evening, Azumi. Are you ready to leave?" He said, he was dressed rather nicely in a gray button down shirt and black pants, all wrinkle free, and the clothes hung perfectly on his fit body.

If Azumi wasn't so confused, she might have thought he looked attractive. "Yes, I'm ready to go" She said simply.

Azumi was donned in a dark green dress that came just below her knees, and the low heels she wore clicked on the hardwood floor of her hotel room. She grabbed her small, matching clutch bag and walked out of the hotel with Kyoya. The pair stepped into the back of his car, which was being driven by a worker of the Ootori family.

"Kyoya, what was that surprise thing you mentioned earlier?" Azumi asked, and waited patiently for her answer.

"Oh, the surprise? Miss. Azumi, if I tell you it now, it won't be a surprise anymore. Don't forget, patience is a virtue" He said with a smile that made Azumi want to flick him on the nose.

Instead, Azumi just felt a slight chill go down her spone, she was actually afraid of what he might be thinking, what he might be doing. It wasn't long before they pulled up to a quant little restaurant, with very few cars pulled up in front of it. The driver opened their doors, and Kyoya led her inside. It took only a moment for Azumi to recognize the three older adults in the back of the restaurant. Her mother, father, and Kyoya's father.

Azumi froze, but she didn't stay that way for long because her mother had spoted her and gestured for the couple to come over.

"Azumi, my dear girl. We've missed you very much" She stood, and gave her still slightly stunned daughter a hug.

"Hello, mother" She said quietly, and Azumi's father shook Kyoya's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Kyoya" He said, and Azumi's mother smiled at him.

"Oh, you're even more handsome in person then that picture, Kyoya. You will make a perfect husband for my Azumi" She said, and placed her hand over her mouth to muffle her giggle.

Azumi's head snapped forward, and she stared at her mother. "Wait, mother... what was that you just said?"

Before he mother could reply, Kyoya's father stood. "I approve of Azumi. She will make a lovely bride" He said, in somewhat of a monotonous voice.

Kyoya smiled. "Thank you, Father"

Azumi felt her body get warm. Was this all really happening? It was the last thing she had ever expected from this boy.

"Azumi, your mother and I have finally got around to arranging you a marriage, and when he got in touch with Kyoya and his family, we knew you two would be perfect together. Kyoya will be your fiancee', it has been decided" Azumi's father said, the smile never fading from his face.

And in that moment, Azumi wanted to melt away in the floor and disappear. 


	6. Chapter 6

All of the other hosts, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey, all watched and listened as the events unfolded, all of their jaws dropped.

Tamaki was the first to speak and break the intense silence. "Arrange marriage? Kyoya... and Azumi?" He was beyond confused, as were the other hosts.

"This is weird. Kyoya had to have brought her parents in contact with his father himself... which means, he wanted this to all to happen" Kaoru said, and Hikaru was still staring at Kyoya and Azumi, who were both sitting with their family memebers, talking about some amazing perks that will come from the two getting married.

"Azumi, Kyoya and you will be so happy together" Her mother said, with a big, proud smile on her face.

Azumi would never go against her parents wishes, and she knew Kyoya was well aware of that. Despite it all, she still wanted to get out of this without seeming like a disrespectful daughter.

"Mother, Father, what about all of my stores, and my business? The entire empire I built with my own hands.. I don't want to lose it all" She asked, trying to make herself sound worried, but not overdramatic.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. You will be allowed to continue on with your work, and on top of that, you'll have the Ootori family business to fall back on if something were to happen" Her father said happily, thinking he had reassured his daughter and all was well.

Azumi could only smile meekly. "That's.. perfect, then, Father"

Kyoya talked quietly with his father, and both were smiling. His father pat his son on the shoulder.

"You are bringing much honor and happiness to the Ootori family, Kyoya" He said, and Kyoya's glasses seemed to flash as he bowed his head.

"Thank you very much, Father"

All of the hosts stared at him, none were surprised, but they all felt stupid for not seeing this in the first place. It seemed to be the only reason why Kyoya would do this.

Haruhi spoke, quietly though so no one else would hear but the hosts. "Should we talk to him after?"

Tamaki had been surprisingly silent, but then shrugged his shoulders somewhat in reply to Haruhi.

"This decision he made... I feel as though there's a more deeper, hidden meaning to it. Kyoya wouldn't just choose to marry any girl, whether they'd bring merit to his family or not" Tamaki said as he stared as his best friend.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki. "Hey... you're righ, Senpai.."

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, then both spoke at the same time. "His brain is an enigma"

The twins stood. "Despite that, we're totally bored here now" Hikaru said.

"We want to go back to the hotel and put some fish in their outdoor pool" The twins both said, then headed for the door.

Honey pouted while reading the restaurants menu. "We want to leave too, this place doesn't have any desserts" When he said we, he meant him and Mori of course, and Mori nodded his head in agreement.

Haruhi watched now as Kyoya, Azumi, and their family began eating their dinner. "Come on, Tamaki-senpai. Let's go now too. If you want, later on you can just stop by Kyoya's room and talk to him" She said, and placed her hand on top of Tamaki's hand.

Tamaki got distracted by Haruhi's touch, and momentarily forgot about Kyoya. "Okay~! I'll show you all the wonders of Greece, Haruhi~"

Haruhi smiled softly and followed the host club boys out of the restaurant. Kyoya knew they were there the entire time, and watched with a serious face as they left.

After Kyoya and his father had finished eating, Kyoya's father shook hands with Azumi's father, and Azumi's mother gave Azumi a tight hug.

"Kyoya, take your fiancee' out for a walk. We will all meet again soon for more discussion" Kyoya's father said, and paid for their meal.

"Okay, father. And thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto, for flying all the way out here and giving your approval" Kyoya said politely, and Azumi just stood there silently, wanting to scream.

The family members all bid their final farewell, and as soon as Kyoya and Azumi were safely away from the public eye outside the restaurant, Azumi turned to him, looking like she wanted to set him on fire.

"Kyoya, what in the world are you thinking? You knew I couldn't say no to marrying you... and you knew my parents would absolutely love you!" Azumi said in a loud whisper, not wanting to attract any attention with yelling.

Kyoya stared down at her, and after a few moments of painfully awkward silence, he spoke. "Let's get back to the hotel"

He started walking back towards the restaurant where the car was waiting, while Azumi stared, her mouth somewhat open in shock. After what just happened, she couldn't believe that was all he had to say.

"Kyoya!" She said and quickly followed after him.

As soon as she caught up with him, he turned and stared her down, which made Azumi think she had made him angry somewhat.

"It is getting late, and I don't wish to talk right now. You can choose to either stop talking and be driven back to the hotel, or keep talking and be forced to walk back"

His words left Azumi feeling limp and stunned, and Kyoya just stepped into his car. Azumi feared he might just leave if she took too long, so she scurried into the car and sat silently as far away from Kyoya as possible. The entire ride back was silent, and only made Azumi that much more confused. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoya and Azumi arrived back at the hotel, after a ride that felt much longer than it truly was. They went their separate ways the moment they arrived at the hotel, and while Azumi went to her room, Kyoya went to Tamaki's room.

He didn't knock on the door, simply opened it to find the host club members, excluding Haruhi, discussing what they had witnessed at the restaurant. "What are you morons doing?" Kyoya said, in a less than happy voice.

Tamaki screeched when Kyoya barged in, of course having not expecting it, and the others just stared wide-eyed at the black haired, less than amused, guy.

"We were... just... having a tea party!" Tamaki said with a huge smile, and took out his teddy bear. "See? Everyone joined us!"

Kyoya fixed his glasses, and crossed his arms. "If you're talking about what happened at the restaurant, don't. It's none of your business and I don't want you conversing about my private life"

The Hitchiian twins both rolled their eyes, knowing Kyoya would be well aware of what was going on. "But Kyoya-sempai, we're just trying to figure this out. It really is unlike you, you know?" Kaoru said, and Hikaru continued.

"We want to know what's going on in that brain of yours to make you force marriage upon Azumi" He said, and Tamaki was sitting in the corner due to the way Kyoya had spoken to him.

Kyoya's emotions didn't budge, and he walked out of Tamaki's room and into his own, being sure to lock the door as well.

The host club boys sighed, feeling defeated, but they knew they weren't going to give up until they got the answers they wanted. While they sat back and just thought silently about it all, Haruhi was walking to Azumi's room and knocked softly. When Azumi didn't answer, Haruhi checked if the door was unlocked and when it was, she swung it open and looked at Azumi. She was laying on the bed, still in her clothes from the night, and had kicked her shoes off into a corner.

"Azumi...? Want to talk?" Haruhi said in a kind voice, and sat beside her on the bed.

Azumi let out a soft sigh. "Haruhi... why would he do this? I was hoping my parents would never opt for an arranged marriage, and they weren't going to until they met Kyoya... I don't want to marry him! I don't even know him!" She said into her pillow, and it took Haruhi a moment to register what her muffled voice was saying.

"Well, maybe you can talk to Kyoya in the morning and ask him what's going on. You could ask him to go for a walk maybe, and talk about it in private then. He must have some deep hidden motives for this" Haruhi said, and was thinking how Kyoya should have gone for a nurse if he wanted to do his family good, not a software and gaming producer.

Azumi stayed silent again, debating it in her mind. Haruhi decided she wanted to talk to Kyoya about this, and was going to get answers from him. She pat Azumi on the back and walked out of her room, and knocked loudly on Kyoya's door, so he knew for sure someone was waiting to speak with him. It took a few moments, but soon Kyoya had opened the door and was staring down at Haruhi.

"Can I help you?" He said plainly, making it obvious he didn't want to speak.

Tough shit, Kyoya. "Yeah, I want to talk to you, right now" She said in a stern voice, and Kyoya sighed, he figured if he had to talk to someone, he'd rather talk to the level headed Haruhi.

"Fine, come in. But don't be long, I want to sleep" He said, and moved to the side and let her in.

The host club was watching from a crack in their door, and all were fuming. "How unfair... he's talking to Haruhi but not us!" Tamaki whined, and the twins whacked him on the head.

"Shut it, boss. We'll talk to Haruhi later and find out what he said" The twins said at the same time, and pushed away so they could leave and depart to their own room.

Once Haruhi was inside Kyoya's room, she turned to him and had her arms crossed. "Kyoya-sempai, I want to know what made you decide to do this" She said simply, wanting to just get to the point.

Kyoya stood his ground. "I have my reasons, and my reasons don't concern you"

Haruhi sighed, and shook her head. "You're being colder than usual sempai. I don't know what you've got going on, but I wish you had thought about all this before doing something so big"

Kyoya didn't answer now, and Haruhi decided to leave him be and let him think about what's going on. She left his room, and Kyoya sat down on the large, neatly made hotel bed. He covered his face with his hands, and was thinking about Azumi.

Azumi laid in her bedroom, every once in a while she'd shift over into a different position. All she could think about was marriage preperations, how her life would change, and how Kyoya was a such a horrible person for doing this to her. She wrapped the blanket around her tightly, and was trying to look on the bright side of things.

"Maybe... Kyoya isn't a bad person deep down. Maybe I'll get to know him... and things will get better" She tried to reassure herself, but it wasn't working. After about 2 hours of tossing and turning, Azumi slipped into a light, restless sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

The moment Azumi woke up, she started thinking about how she would talk to Kyoya, and what she could possibly say to this guy. Or, if he would even want to talk to her. She took her time showering and getting ready for the day, and sighed once she knew she had done every possible thing she could and it was time to take action. Azumi stepped out of her room and silently walked over to Kyoya's, and knocked on the closed door. A tired looking Kyoya answered, and he looked down at her with what she could only decipher as disgust and annoyance.

"Kyoya, can we talk, please?" Azumi said, and tried to ignore his cold eyes.

Kyoya rubbed his forehead, as if thinking hard about this, and he looked back down at her. "I suppose so. But not right now, and not here. I'll talk to you tonight, during the school's party while they light the bonfire"

Azumi wanted to protest, because she was rather excited about participating in the bonfire lighting, but didn't want to push her luck. "Alright" She nodded in agreement, and without so much as a goodbye, Kyoya closed the door.

~~Night fall~~~

Azumi walked outside, wearing a sarong over the one piece black and white striped bathing suit she had on, and looked around for Kyoya. She was able to spot him by a tree due to the light emmitting from his cellphone, and she walked on the sand toward him.

"Kyoya?" She said, looking up at him.

Kyoya glanced over. "Yes, it's me. What did you need to talk about?" He said, not bothering to put away his phone.

Azumi took in a deep breath. "You know what I want to talk about, Kyoya. About this arranged marriage thing you set up, and why you did it"

Kyoya set his phone down. "I did it because I wanted to. Now, are you satisfied? May we drop the subject?"

Azumi's blood was boiling at this point. "No, I'm not satisfied. I just want to know w-" Azumi was cut off, by Haruhi speaking from behind her.

"You actually have feelings for her, Kyoya-sempai. That's why you're doing this" Haruhi said, feeling like she was pointing out the obvious.

Kyoya's glasses flashed, and behind them, his eyes were wide and wild. "Haruhi, I don't believe you were a part of this conversation. How rude of you to just step in like that"

Azumi was speechless, and Haruhi took a step forward. "Kyoya-sempai! This is serious! Just because you're not used to actually having feelings for someone, doesn't mean you can just find your own way to force her on you so you don't have to actually admit anything!" She had raised her voice, and Azumi had stepped to the side to avoid the wrath of Haruhi.

Kyoya put his head down, then glared at Haruhi. "You need to go now, Haruhi. Mind your own business" Before she could say any more, Kyoya had turned and, while trying to make it seem like he was calming walking away, he was storming off.

Azumi looked at Haruhi, and Haruhi tried to calm herself down. "Haruhi... do you think he really does...?" She said, and looked at Haruhi with confused eyes.

Haruhi shrugged. "That's what I think. It's got to be the only reason, and with that reaction, I know it's true" She put her hands in the pockets of the shorts she had on. "I just wonder if he'll ever come to terms with it"

Azumi was left standing there, slightly dumbfounded, and was thinking about all of the events that had ensued. It made her feel dizzy. After a few short moments, the sound of laughter had brought her back to reality, and around the bonfire everyone was talking and roasting marshmellows, and just having a genuinely good time. Her, on the other hand, wouldn't be so lucky as to enjoy the night after what Kyoya had said. While Kyoya decided to just join everyone around the fire, as to not draw any unwanted attention to himself, Azumi sauntered off to a nearby area that had a hammock attached to two trees, and laid down for so much needed thinking time. 


	9. Chapter 9

During Azumi's alone time, she managed to fall asleep on the hammock and was woken up by the Hitachiin twins,  
spraying whipped cream onto her face. Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey and Mori were also around her, and it made her wonder  
why none of them bothered to stop the Hitachiin's from giving her a whipped cream beard.

"Azumi-chan! Kyoya said he's going to talk to you now!" Honey looked excited, and had Usa-chan on his shoulders.  
Azumi swore she saw that stuffed bunny smile.

"He... he's finally going to talk to me?" She said, wiping off the whipped cream on her face and getting over the  
grogginess she felt from just waking up.

Tamaki nodded his head. "He did! He said for you to go up to his room and talk to him when you're ready. Go now!"  
Tamaki said, and him and the twins began swinging the hammock to make her get up.

Azumi had to chuckle at their antics, and tried to get them to stop. "Alright, alright. Just stop swinging the hammock  
before I get sick"

The boys moved back, along with Haruhi, and Azumi pulled herself up off the hammock and took a deep breath. Was  
she really ready to talk to Kyoya? Even if she wasn't, she couldn't miss a chance to actually have a private conversation  
where no one can interrupt. After smoothing her hair down and making sure she looked decent, seeing as she just  
woke up, she made her way to Kyoya's room while the host club decided to give them privacy, or so she thought.  
Kyoya's room was right beside Mori's room, and the host club planned to run up there the moment Azumi was in  
Kyoya's room.

Azumi knocked on the door. "Kyoya, it's me, Azumi" She said, and waited for him to open the door.

Kyoya opened it, and he looked disoriented and his hair was somewhat ruffled. Azumi could tell he had a lot on his  
mind, and frankly, the way he looked at her with his cold eyes sent chills down her spine. He moved to the side, silently  
telling her to walk in, and mostly out of fear and curiousity, Azumi obeyed. Almost instantly, she regreted it as Kyoya  
shut the door, and slowly walked towards her.

"Kyoya... are you sure you're ready to talk?" She felt herself backing up absentmindedly

"No, I'm not ready to talk. So be quiet" He said in a somewhat monotonous tone, and that scared her even more.

"But... then why did you call me in here?" She said, and regretted speaking again once the words had left her mouth. Before Azumi knew was was going on, Kyoya had her pinned against the wall. She hit it with a soft thud, he was being  
gently for some reason. Whether it was so no one heard it, or so he wouldn't hurt her, Azumi would probably never find  
out.

In the room next door, the host club had actually gone through the trouble to make small holes in the wall so each of  
them could peek into Kyoya's room, and they were stunned as they watched what Kyoya did. Honey was hugging Usa  
-chan tightly.

"Should we stop him?" He said, looking like he was about to cry.

The twins shushed him, and both watched with their mouths open in shock. Kyoya had held her against the wall for a  
few seconds, before, quite roughly, leaning in and planting a hard kiss on her lips. He was holding her arms tightly  
against the wall, and it never occured to her that she had full use of her legs to kick him. His lips meshed roughly with  
hers, and she was too stunned to choose whether to kiss him back or get away, and she just stayed still as he held her  
against the wall and took control. He stayed like that for only a few seconds, though it seemed like much longer, once  
he pulled away Azumi's body felt like jelly and she sank to the floor, and stared up at him with wide eyes.

"You need to go, Azumi" He said, his eyes have never looked so distant and cold before.

Azumi shivered, feeling like she had really been taken advantage of and wished she knew what was going on in  
Kyoya's mind, and what caused him to do something like that. She slowly eased herself up, using the wall for support,  
and once she was sure she could stand on her own two legs, she bolted out of the room. Tamaki, Haruhi, and the rest  
of the host club sat there speechless, with Kyoya ran his fingers through his black hair, and stormed off into the  
bathroom, out of sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Azumi ran into her room and the moment her door was shut, she sank down to the floor the same was she did when Kyoya released her. The forced kiss had made her feel somewhat scared, but to be honest, also sympathetic. Azumi touched her lips, still feeling the way his warm lips had pressed against hers. She could sense the way Kyoya had felt. Despite feeling the anger, and resenment towards her, she could also sense the longing he was trying so desperately to keep hidden.

"Azumi-chan? Are you okay?" She heard Honey outside the door, and knew the rest of the host club was with him.

"Yeah, I'm okay" She said quietly, and opened the door once she was standing back up.

The host club piled in, and she was bombarded by hugs from the twins, Tamaki, and Honey. "We saw everything, Azumi-chan! We're so sorry! Don't hate Kyo-chan!" Honey shouted right in her ear.

"He's right, everything will be okay!" Kaoru said, and Hikaru finished. "We'll talk to him and make him apologize, we promise!"

"He just lost control! He had a moment of weakness!" Tamaki said, trying to make sense out of everything.

"You guys, I'm not angry at all" Azumi smiled meekly, and pat the clingy boys, trying to calm them down and politely push them away.

"Wait... what?" The twins said, and stared at her blankly.

"Kyoya... he's just got a lot on his mind. He's never had feelings for someone before, has he?" Azumi said, and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Well no, actually. He hasn't" Tamaki replied, and scratched his blonde hair covered head, losing himself in his thoughts.

"Wow, it's kind of scary how you remind us of a certain understanding female" The Hitachiin's said, and when they turned to look at Haruhi, they were surprise to see she had disappeared.

The host club boys went to look for her, but got side tracked as host club customers had found them, and wanted to spend time with them in the ancient country.

"Honey, let's go to the chocolate shop I found down the street! I'll buy you a slice of cake~" A girl said, as she and her friend linked arms with Honey.

"Tamaki, there's a gorgeous hill nearby. Could we go watch the stars together?" Another girl asked, and was pulling Tamaki closer to her.

As all the boys were claimed by the otaku females, Azumi had stayed where she was and to pass the time, decided to check up on her stores and see if there was a place she could open up a new store there in Greece. Haruhi, on the other hand, had averted the girls and made her way to Kyoya's room.

"Kyoya-sempai!" Haruhi said angrily, and swung open the surprisingly unlocked door.

Haruhi found Kyoya sitting on the end of his bed, looking disgruntled and stressed.

"Kyoya! What were you thinking? First you force her to be engaged to you, now you force her to kiss you! How do you expect her to reciprocate your feelings when you're doing all this?" Haruhi shouted, and was shocked by his reaction.

"I don't expect her to like me back, and that is why I'm asking for your help" Kyoya said, and he stood up in front of Haruhi.

"You want my help...?" Haruhi said, making sure she heard him right.

Kyoya nodded to her. "Yes, I want your help. You're the most level headed one in the club, and I know you won't come up with a terribly thought out plan for this"

Haruhi had to agree on that. "Alright, but how do I help you?"

Kyoya looked away. "I want you to tell me how to deal with this. I've never felt this way about someone before. Wanting someone, for more than just a good reputation. Azumi... she's not like the girls in our school. She's independant, and outgoing. She a strong willed woman and I refuse to let her slip from my hands. That's why I went as far as to contact her parents, and get them to agree on an arranged marriage"

Haruhi stood and listened to each word, and let it all sink in. "I see... so you're just overwhelmed by these new emotions, huh?"

Kyoya sat back down. "It's all foriegn to me, Haruhi"

"Well, Kyoya, it's not that hard to just let her know how you feel. I mean, I know you want to keep all of these feelings hidden, but if you don't let her know how you feel now, then nothing will ever work out"

Kyoya sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity, and soon, he stood. "Thank you, Haruhi" He adjusted his glasses, and without another word, he left his room and cooly walked to Azumi's room, despite the fact that his heart was beating rapidly and it made him want to throw up. The moment he got to her room, he flung the door open and watched as Azumi lifted her head up from her laptop. He felt like his heart might stop at that very moment. 


	11. Chapter 11

Kyoya stared at Azumi for a few seconds, silently cursing himself for looking like a fool. Azumi chuckled softly, and set aside the laptop she had been working on.

"Kyoya, come over here" She said, and stood beside her bed.

Kyoya stepped closer to her, and as he was looking down, his black bangs fell in front of his glasses. "Azumi..."

"Kyoya. I... have an idea about what's going on with you right now. I want you to know that you don't need to be so... closed off, and nervous about it. It's normal when you find your first crush" She giggled.

Kyoya looked away, feeling embarrassed by that silly word 'crush.' "Alright" He said simply, unable to form a coherent sentence at the moment, and he knows better than to try.

Azumi smiled softly to him, and she placed her hand on his forearms, and slowly moved down until she was holding his hands. "Granted, I didn't really like the way you treated me... but, now that I've made sense of it... you're actually a pretty sweet guy, aren't you?"

Kyoya was now feeling very embarrassed, and very... uke. That wasn't okay with him. He needed to reestablish his domanince quick before he turned into a mush ball, like Tamaki. He pulled Azumi closer by her hands, then snaked his arms down to her waist and pulled her so their bodies are pressed together. He said nothing as he brought his head down and kissed her, roughly but passionately, and it made him feel so much more at ease once he felt Azumi kissing him back full force. He glasses were making things more uncomfortable, so he pulled away just long enough to take them off and set them on the nightstand beside her bed, then he pulled her down so she was laying on her back, and he was hovering above her.

"Kyoya..." She said softly, almost breathlessly.

Kyoya leaned down, and stopped her with another kiss before she could speak anymore. As things progressed, Kyoya had found his way into her shirt, and had his hands on her hips with his finger tips sneaking into the hem of her pants. Azumi and Kyoya's lips were meshed together perfectly, and moved against each other in perfect rhythm. Azumi's cheeks flushed a light pink as she felt Kyoya nibble on her bottom lip, and it didn't take her long to realize he was the rough type. Azumi had her hands placed on his slim shoulders and her body melted beneath his warm hands as he finger tips started to slide further down into the hem of her pants. It didn't last long though, because of course nothing could go right with the host club, and Haruhi, Tamaki, and the rest of them walked in after they had been able to get rid of the customers.

"Azumi, we want-" Tamaki cut himself off when he noticed the way Kyoya had her pinned down on the bed, with his hands beneath her clothing.

Kyoya scowled at the blonde. "Get out!" He demanded, and in a flash, the host club boys plus Haruhi scurried out of the room and shut the door behind them.

This moment of interruption made Kyoya realize how far he would have gone with Azumi had he not been stopped, and it made him feel weak at the way he gave into tempation so easily like that. He moved off of Azumi and put his glasses back on, and smoothed down his hair which had been ruffled by Azumi. He stood up off Azumi's bed, looked over her once over his shoulder, and silently walked out of his room.

"Kyoya..." Azumi said, like she had before. She touched her lips softly, already missing Kyoya's kisses, and smiled at the thought of Kyoya being her husband... and her being his one and only lady. 


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Azumi walked out of her room feeling refreshed and ready for the day. She didn t know what would be awaiting her, considering what had happened the night before, but to be honest she was looking forward to it. Haruhi walked out of her room and noticed Azumi, and waved her over.

Hey, Azumi! Good morning Haruhi called out to her, and as Azumi shut her door, Haruhi tilted her head.

What is it? Azumi said, thinking she had something on her face.

There s a note on your door Haruhi said, and pointed to the sheet on paper taped to Azumi s door.

Azumi took the note off the door and read over it, the note said: Azumi, my father would like to speak to us today about the wedding arrangements, please come to the hotel restaurant on the 2nd floor at exactly 11 AM. Kyoya

Azumi smirked. So formal She said out loud, and Haruhi walked over and read the note.

Ah what are you going to do about this whole wedding thing? Haruhi said, unsure of how Azumi still truly felt about getting married so soon.

Azumi smiled softly. There s not much I really can do, but to be honest, being married to Kyoya won t be so bad I know he s not really such a horrid guy, and he s pretty easy on the eyes Azumi joked, just to make the mood less tense.

Haruhi smiled though, she could tell Azumi was being honest with what she said. Alright, good luck then. You might want to go now its 5 minutes till 11

Azumi whipped out her phone, and face palmed. Oh man you re right! I ll see you after, Haruhi! Azumi said, and quickly headed for the elevators. The last thing she wanted to do was end up being late and leave a horrible impression on Kyoya s father.

She made it into the elevator and down to the restaurant just in time, right as the clock struck 11. She looked around quickly, and spotted Kyoya at a table near the back. His father wasn t there though, which of course struck her as odd but she forgot about it and walked over.

Hello, Kyoya Azumi said, and sat in the seat across from him.

Kyoya looked up, and adjusted his glasses, trying to act serious. Azumi, my father won t be coming until later. I wanted to invite you to brunch, to talk to you about everything. Mostly our arranged marriage

Azumi looked at him curiously and nodded her head. Okay, what about our arranged marriage?

Kyoya looked down, his glasses flashed. I want to break it off. I no longer wish to get married to you He said, his eyes still downcast.

Azumi froze. How could he be saying this after the moment they had shared the night before? Kyoya are you really serious about this? She said, hoping he was just playing a joke on her.

Kyoya refused to make eye contact. This isn t a joke. I m completely serious. My father is coming here today so I can tell him that this marriage is a bad idea. I m sure he wants me to marry a different woman someone who will bring merit to the Ootori family

Azumi felt like he just stabbed a knife straight into her heart. First, he makes her get engaged to him, and now he wants to break it off just like that? Now that she was falling for him? Azumi regretted opening her heart to him now, and wished she had never thought he might actually be a nice guy deep down. He was just as heartless as he comes across to be. She felt dizzy as she stood up from her seat quickly, almost knocking it over in the process, and hurried out of the restaurant as fast as she could without causing a scene. Her eyes were clouded with tears, and the host club, who had been watching the entire time, all stared in shock at Kyoya. He sat there in his seat, still as a statue, seeming to just be waiting for his father to arrive. Tamaki looked at Haruhi, his violet eyes dazed and confused.

Haruhi we need to talk to Kyoya about this. What in the world is he doing! Tamaki whisper-shouted to Haruhi, who was staring at Kyoya, thinking.

Tamaki do you think Kyoya is just afraid of letting Azumi into his world? She asked, and Tamaki tilted his head, confused as usual about what Haruhi was talking about.

Honey spoke up now. Tama-chan, remember how Kyo-chan didn t let you into his world very easily? Well you were his first friend, and it took time. Kyo-chan has never let a girl into his world besides Haru-chan, and he wasn t in love with her. Now, Kyo-chan was supposed to marry her, and he s falling for her. He s afraid of opening his heart to her, because it s so new to him Honey said, and Hikaru and Kaoru nodded when he finished speaking.

Boss, Honey-senpai is right. We need to talk to him about this he s making a big mistake that we know he s going to regret Kaoru said, and Hikaru looked at Haruhi. We have to talk to him now, before his father arrives and he makes this stupid move

Tamaki stood up, and had one arm crossed, with his elbow on his arm and his hand on his chin, thinking. We need to move swiftly, men. Get him out without causing a big commotion

Haruhi face palmed. Tamaki-senpai, we re walking into a restaurant. Not breaking him out of jail

Tamaki wasn t listening though, and he and the twins swooped in and the twins grabbed Kyoya by his arms, while Tamaki lifted him out of the seat and spoke to him. We need to talk to you Kyoya, you re coming with us

Kyoya looked angry, and people in the restaurant were staring at the handsome but rowdy boys, and before Kyoya could speak, the boys were dragging him out of the restaurant against his will.

They sat him down in the hallway, on a decorative couch nearby. The entire host club surrounded him, in case he tried to leave. Kyoya-senpai, what are you doing? You re just letting go of Azumi like that? Hikaru said quite loudly, and Kaoru placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Haruhi didn t speak, she knew she would say some pretty foul things if she did say anything to him. She was leaving the talking all to the boys of the host club.

Kyoya, why are you doing this to yourself? Don t you realize how big of a mistake it is to just let her go like that? Especially when you feel so strongly about her Tamaki said in his more serious voice, he didn t want Kyoya to torture himself like this.

What I plan on doing with my life is none of your business Kyoya said, and looked up at the blonde boy.

Kaoru had to pretty much hold back Hikaru now, and they all let Tamaki spoke. If anyone could get through to Kyoya, it was him. Kyoya, we know what you re doing. Stop acting high and mighty and just take down that wall you re putting up between you, Azumi, and everyone else now and just put all of your cards out on the table. Azumi is in love with you, Kyoya. And you re breaking her heart despite the way you feel about her!

Kyoya didn t want to admit it, but he knew perfectly well that Tamaki was right. He hated feeling like such a weakling, and knowing that this girl made it through to his heart and had completely stolen it just it was so new. Scary. Nerve wracking.

Tamaki leaned down, and was eye to eye with Kyoya. Kyoya, you need to go upstairs and tell that woman how you feel. Before it s too late! He said, and his violet eyes were blazing with passion.

His words were empowering, despite Tamaki usually being a moron, and Kyoya stood up, feeling stronger than he did before. Without another word, he broke through the wall of the host club members, and felt as if he was breaking through the wall he had kept between his feelings and Azumi. He ran up to the elevator, his foot tapping as he waited for it to make it up to the top. His manners were gone now as he ran down the hall, his raven hair bouncing as he did, and without knocking he walked right into Azumi s room and found her on her bed, crying silently. Kyoya mustered all of his strength, and reached into his pocket, he had been dying to conjure up enough courage to do this. He got down on one knee beside her bed, and held out the open ring case that held a sparkling diamond engagement ring inside.

Azumi forgive me for what I said before. Despite what was said, you truly are an amazing woman in my eyes. Independent, smart the perfect wife for me. For any man Kyoya was rambling, and shook his head. Azumi, will you marry me?

Azumi had a tissue in her hands and was dabbing at her eyes, and her jaw dropped at what he had just asked her. She closed her eyes, and cried again, only this time she was smiling as she did. Yes I ll marry you, Kyoya

And with that, Kyoya slipped the ring onto her finger, looked up at her, and gave her the most passionate kiss he possibly could. 


End file.
